dragonballfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Dani3po/Arxiu1
Aquesta pàgina simplement és un arxiu de la meva discussió, així que si m'has de dir alguna cosa, cosa fes-ho allà, no aquí! Re:Feina Hola Dani! En realitat no pasaba gaire per aquí ni per la d'OP perquè he estat uns dies malalt, però ja estic millor, o sigui que mans a la feina! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 15:19, abr 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Traductor Hola intentaré fer això. Traduiré poc i revisaré el que faci. Quant a les imatges els posaré bon nom.Dryrom 21:01, abr 28, 2012 (UTC) Ajuda Doncs a mi també m'ha fet gràcia, m'ha sorprès més ben dit xD. Ja posat, si a l'Ajuda trobes coses desactualitzades (ja que és de l'any de la picor) corregeix-ho als dos wikis. Aviam si coincidim pel xat doncs. Per cert, veig que et vas apanyant amb el MediaWiki posant nous botons a l'edició, el Wikitext... ta bé ta bé. Almenys no et perds, que és el que sol passar xD Tot i això, em sonen els botons jajaja BroOk (disc.) 07:53, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) Salutacions i més Hey nano sóc el nou usuari en Usuari:Mr.trollguy lo dels nom en castella de les fotos es perque normalment les guardo tal qual estan sense canviar el nom i si algunes son de las version castellana, anglesa, francesa,etc.. perque estan millor ilustrades. La altre cosa es que de llicencia no ho entenc molt bé pero suposo que una vegada ho entingui sera facil l'altre cosa es que ja he editat altres wikias abans pero n'es a primera en català i solc equivorcame al escriure plantilles. Per cert m'agrada molt Bola de Drac i crec que els articles principals son molt pobres. A reveure :D Fusió Vegetto Xd es cert no he signat ja ho faré en el proxim per cert parlant d'una altra cosa saps com es diu la fusió d'en goku i en vegeta mitjançant les arracades perque no n'he vist la saga buu completa em vaig perdre els episodis on sortia els he vist en castella pero m'agradaria saber-ho per un article que tinc pensat. Ademés no et preocupis per els articles d'en Goku i en Vegeta m'ofereixo volontari per emplenar-los tot el que pugui Aquest cop si que firmo :D Sr. TG (discusió) Revisió articles Vegeku dius? potser, potser. Bueno ho he ficat en un article quan surti en el 3xl si es diferent ja ho cambiare. Ademés quan puguis, pots revisar els meus articles i corregir les faltes o els errors que hi hagi i si no es molt demanar dir-me si falta alguna cosa aixi acabo els articles i em posso a fer els del Goku i el Vegeta que m'agardaria colaborar. Bueno ya em contestaras Adeu; Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Gotrunks o Gotenks? Gracies per editar la página del Buu ho necesitava en veritat era un esbos perque era un personatge important que faltava més tard la completaré per cert es Gotenks o Gotrunks? Bueno adew, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Ordenar missatges ya ho vist que ho has canviat lo d'en Gotenks i de pas que deixo aquest missatge he creat apartats com has dit. Es que em va extranyar perque yo de tota la vida pensaba que era Gotenks pero dona igual. Sr. TG (discusió) Pregunta en la página de Cor Petit ya un petit error que he arreglat a mitges que ficaba que en Cor Petit és mascle i si llegeixes la wikia española diu clarament que els namekians no tenen genere he intentat arreglar-ho pero no sé com treure la categoria mal posada si tens temps ho pots arreglar? Adeu, Mr.Trollguy Bona Feina Ya veig que has corregit la meva feina i me adonat d'alguns fallos tontos es que m'hi costa acostombrar-me. Bona Feina, segeuix aixi per cert les normes són a partir d'ara oi esque hi han imatges que vaig pujar quan vaig començar sense lliçencia vaig a ficar la lliçencia quan tingui temps. Que vagi bé, Mr. Trollguy Imatges Ya li he ficat la lliçencia a totes les imatges. Com es fa per canviar el nom a les imatges es que en les imatges de gotrunks tinc ficat gotenks en algunes gotenls?? o algo aixi com ho canvio. (Veig que estic gastant la teva discussió ho sento, quan acabi els meus dubtes parare XD) Mr. TRollguy Administradors Llavors tinc dos preguntes: Com et vas fer administrador? I quants usuaris haurien de vindre per ser burocrata? Si m'expliquesis aixo una mica xd perque no ho entés del tot que fa un administrador i com es fan. Sr. TG (discusió) Re:Re:Administradors Uff quan de text, per on començo xd. Bueno lo dels administradors ya ho tinc entés i a lo millor puc aconseguir que algu s'afegeixi al wiki pero no sé. A per cert lo dels dobladors cap problema a vegades ho posu (a mi m'agrada molt el doblatge de bola de drac vaig anar a veure al marc zanni i al joan sanz en directe ^^) ya ho anyderi en alguns articles. Lo del freezer crec que en marro caqui quedaria bé. Per cert en Goku Jr. és el net o el besnet de la Son Pan és que la wiki castellana i l'anglesa es contradiuen i jo no ho sé perque no he vist Bola de Drac GT (només els primers capitols i no em van agradar tant). I crec que d'usuaris n'hi ha un tal Enric que el veig conectat pero no fa res. Bueno aixo es tot A reveure, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Coses varies Ya he vist lo del Freezer crec que esta prou bé no ens anem a matar amb aixo jeje. ya veig que molts usuaris veniu del one piece en catala a mi no m'agrada massa ha dir la veritat. pero pels gustos els colors (com es sol dir). He mirat el seu perfil i fica reversor. És el mateix que burocrata o és diferent. Un altre cosa yo no sé tu pero yo d'aqui poc se m'acaben las vacançes i no podré estar "actiu" en el wiki. De moment no sé si fer res més de personatges estaba pensant fer la página per el Broly i acabar ja. Adeu, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) No ho ficaré en un altre apartat perque ara seré breu: Em sembla bé idea dels personatges perque hi han paginas com la del Son Gohan que tenen molt text pero no expliquen gaire (només els primers anys). Accepto la teva proposta. Spotlight Bola de Drac Hola Dani, en realitat si voltava per aquí era per demanar-te la frase i imatge per l'spot de Bola de Drac pel xat, però veig que acabarem abans demanant-t'ho per discussió xD Parla si vols amb en Trollguy i jo ja aniré llegint :3 18:07, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spotlight Ya ho he vist lo del "spotlight" la teva idea no esta malament pero no em convenç del tot, la imatge del ending esta guay la veritat la frase, yo ficaria algu semblant una mica "cursi" perque m'entenguis. Sense motiu de ofendre es que yo no la veig crec que hauría de ser algu com : Segueix els teus somnis i no t'aturis mai.No sé, algu més per aquest estil pero si no t'agrada fica el que to has dit al cap i al fi el admin ets tu. Per cert si utilitzas la meva frase jo canviaria la imatge perque no queda bé. Segur que trobes una imatge millor per aquesta frase bueno. A reveure :D, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Bola de Drac Multiverse Hola, fa poc que he decobert aixo no té gaire a veure em bola de drac és mes aviat dragonball fanon pero t'ho ensenyaré com a curiositat en aquesta pagina http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/ct_CT/chapters.html hi han comics fets per fan bola de drac no tenen el nivell que tenen els originals pero estan prou bé. Que n'opinas tu? Adeu, per cert ya veig que hi ha canvis a la página queda molt guay Mr. Trollguy Spotlight Ya veig que has vist el meu missatge de dragonball multiverse pero si miras més adalt hi ha un missatge sobre la meva proposta del soptlight i agreira que donguesis la teva opinió. Per cert si no et sap greu quan em nomeneu a mi o algo per el estil preferiria que em diguesiu Arze o TG no m'acaba d'agradar el sobrenom de trollguy (és només un nom d'usuari). Salutacions, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Faltes D'ortografia Hola, soc nou en aquest wiki i en general, a totes les wikies. M'he fixat que en aquest wiki es cometen moltes faltes d'ortografía, sería bo avisar a tots els membres que cada cop que trobin una falta, la corretgissin. Jo ja he començat i n'he corregit un munt a l'article d'en Son Gohan! ルフィ (disc.) 17:45, set 9, 2012 (UTC) Imatge cor petit jr. saga Hola, escolta una imatge que he pujat de la saga de cor petit jr. te un problema i es que el noms estan ficats en angles, els sabries treure o canviar-los a catalans. Es que yo no m'en surto. A reveure, Usuari:Mr.trollguy Episodis Hola, Soc en Marcmpujol, un antic editor regular de One Piece català wiki i buròcrata de el detectiu conan català wiki, volia saber com fas les fotografies dels episodis de one piece que sortien 4? Si pot ser responme a la meva wiki, i ja que em respons si tinc algun altre dubte si no et fa res tel escriure al meu wikihttp://www.ca.eldetectiuconan.wikia.com, ja que siguis a la wiki que siguis et surt que tens nous missatges a tal wiki. Marc M. P. (discussió) 17:30, set 12, 2012 (UTC) Coses Varies 2 Hey, m'ho sembla a mi o segons tú tots els articles de la wikia estan incomplets jajaja, es una broma. Ja veig que estas fent canvis a la wiki i vas fent els capítols. Encara que hi han coses que no acabo d'entendre de les teves edicions pero tu sabras. L'altre cosa és et vas mirar lo del cor petit jr? si no saps que fer dona igual es deixa aixi. Una cosa que s'he m'ha ocurrit es que podriem ficar el manga que m'el he llegit tot o les pélicules (esta mal escrit, pero no sé com ficar la l geminada). Bueno tu diras que hi penses, Adeu, Sr. TG (discusió) RE: MediaWiki Aquestes coses ( . Concretament la Saga d'en Buu. No sé si es cert, però en cas que ho fos, crec que estaria intersant un apartat a la portada per comentar aquest tipus de noticies Arze (disc.) 19:08, nov 7, 2012 (UTC) Episodis Kai Doncs he vist en més d'un lloc que la Mayumi ho va confirmar per Twitter però com que el tweet esta en japonés no et puc verificar 100% que sigui cert, es millor esperar. Per cert les medalles de logro ja hi eren quan vas arribar o les vas haber de demanar, si es el cas a qui s'ha de demanar. Per cert vaig bé en la wiki de Death Note ja hi sóc admin. Arze (disc.) 20:43, nov 8, 2012 (UTC) Multiverse Wiki Ei,et volia comentar que no se ben be perque (crec que ja tinc prou feina amb la de death note) he acabat creant una wiki de Dragonball Multiverse en català. La qual que podria ser una mena d'extensió ja que tot el que fa referencia a la historia original que no siguin personatges ho enllaçaré a aquesta wiki. També aviso que copiaré algunes plantilles i ho modificaré per adaptar-lo a tal. Arze (disc.) 20:38, nov 9, 2012 (UTC) Doncs, la veritat es que no em vindria gens malament un cop de má. Es més si vols un dia d'aquests et passes i et faig administrador. Com tu ho vegis. Arze (disc.) 19:33, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) La serie de la teva vida Coneixes el llibre del titol? Es un llibre d'en Joan Sanz i en Marc Zanni. Crec que hauriem de fer un article com que parla de Bola de Drac en català he trobat que seria oportu. Com tu ho vegis, El vaig veure al saló del manga però no m'el vaig comprar al final. Si ho vols deixar per més endevant com vulguis. Però no he entés lo de la central ja ho faré un altre dia. Avui estic algu enfeinat. Continuació Kai Vaig estar mirant i a la portada de la wiki anglesa diuen que es oficial la continuació i el enllaç al blog estava en referencies em sembla un tant cutre per ser el blog d'una persona japonesa (ja saps perquè els japonesos son molt bons en dissenyar pagines). Salutació Hola Dani3po, és un plaer ajudar a que aquesta wiki tiri endavant. De bon començament et demano perdó per les properes (suposo) edicions múltiples que faré com en el cas d'en Mutaito. Tot és a causa de no saber com funciona la part més tècnica de l'edició (codis, links, llicències, etc...), aixó sí, t'agairé totes les correccions que facis ja que m'ajudaran a aprendre i fa fer-ho més bé en el futur, només cal una mica de paciència, ja que et puc assegurar que Bola de Drac és la sèrie de la que tinc més coneixements, per això vaig poder escriure de memòria l'història d'en Mutaito. Lord Revne (disc.) 15:20, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Nova idea Eii, et volia comentar una cosa que he pensat fa una estona. Que et semblaria fer una categoria de combats de la sèrie? Per començar ja m'he adonat que seria una feinada, explicar combats que poden durar 10 capítols amb detalls, però quedaria força bé. Per curiositat he mirat la wiki en castellà (et prometo que se m'ha acudit abans de xafardejar) i m'he quedat parat al veure que allà sí que ho fan però també ho han de millorar. També et dic que fa uns anys vaig fer unes llistes dels combats més importants de tota la sèrie (friki!!!), incloses les pel·lícules, així que per començar ho tindriem una "mica" més fàcil. Hem faig càrreg de la gran feinada que ja n'hi ha simplement amb l'història dels personatges, però t'agrairia que t'ho rumiessis i quan vulguis hem diguessis alguna cosa. Gràcies. Usuari:Lord Revne (disc.) 20:23, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Ja ho tenia pensat això de fer-ho per sagues, sinó com bé ho dius seria un caos total. Hauria de quedar de forma que cada saga, petita o gran tingués tres apartats: resum de l'història, llista de capítols i llista de combats. Però bé, trobo que només amb els articles que ja estan creats tenim feina més que de sobra de moment. Deixem-ho aparcat, doncs. Lord Revne (disc.) 22:51, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Llista d'episodis Hola, et volia consultar un parell de coses. Com ja hauràs vist ahir vaig estar omplint la llista d'episodis de bola de drac Z, i cada episodi té espai per posar-hi un resum, suposo que molt breu ja que el resum gros ja és a dins del link de cada episodi. Doncs quan acabi de posar els capítols m'agadaria escriure aquest petit resum (màxim dues línies) però com que no sé com fer-ho et volia demanar si tu podries escriure'n un per veure com es fa (i em dius quin és, si us plau). I també et comento una opinió: els noms dels capítols de la part del monstre buu no m'acaben de fer gaire el pes, sobretot l'última part del combat amb el buu petit que sembla que siguin més de resum que de títol, en cambi els de la saga dels guerrers de l'espai estàn molt bé. De moment res més, ja et tornaré a donar la tabarra, jeje. Lord Revne (disc.) 16:50, nov 29, 2012 (UTC) Navegador/Enemics No entenc molt bé el que n'has fet amb la plantilla l'unic canvi que veig és que ha desaparegut l'apartat de bola de drac gt i que les imatges que habia agrupat s'han separat això ho he fet per veure com es veu al plantilla perque em fastidia que no es vegi complet en el meu ordinador i m'hes més comode. Només dir-te això, que hagués preferit que em consultessis perquè ara ho haig de deixar com abans però tots els altres canvis em semblen bé. A llavors perdona el malentés XD, per cert per els androides (a-16, a-17 i a-18) no trobo cap imatge. Quan tinguis temps buscala i si la trobes pujala ja li fico jo el voltant. Audio No estic del tot segur, però crec aixó dels fitxers ogg es podia fer amb l'a-tube. Mira a veure, a lo millor m'equivoco. Salutacions, per cert si estas vull parlar amb tu pel xat per preguntar coses XD. : Hi ha moltes pàgines per fer-ho. Posa "conversor de audio" o "conversor a ogg" al Google i veuràs. Jo ho feia des d'aquí: http://media.io/, que trobo que és bastant fàcil i ràpid ja ho veuràs. : BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 14:51, des 4, 2012 (UTC) Música Escolta Dani les cançons que no son ni oppenings ni endings com per exemple: noicon|50px les fiquem totes en una pagina especial o que? no ho tinc molt clar. Doncs mirare de buscar la llista de cancons dels albums, es que ara per pont encara no tinc res a fer i a més les que he pujat jo han sortit d'un album (estaven en mp3 les he pasat a ogg) Bueno que vagi bé Arze Trollguy (disc. Dragon Ball) (disc. Death Note) Exèrcit de la cinta vermella Hola noi!! He llegit el teu missatge després de fer el general white, ho sento.Quan he pujat la foto d'en Goku pegant a en Silver he vist que ja era a l'història d'en Goku, però suposo que per això no passa res, i també m'he oblidat de la llicència (només en aquesta) ales altres si que l'he posat. Per cert, he vist que amb en Mr.Trollguy esteu discutint sobre la música de la sèrie, doncs jo tinc els cinc CD's amb tota les cançons, i surten el títols en japonés i castellà, si us puc ajudar d'alguna manera, digueu-m'ho. I ja posats amb la música, podríeu tenir en compte també les cançons amb lletra que surten durant els capítols, són genials, això sí, gairebé totes surten a la primera part de la sèrie. I abans que m'oblidi (quantes coses), la pàgina amb el nom "Banys del diable" no hauria de ser "Fossa del diable"? Lord Revne (disc.) 11:47, des 7, 2012 (UTC) Tornada Hola Dani, segurament has notat la meva absència a la wiki avui he tornat d'Israel havia anat a visitar a la meva família per celebrar les festes del Hanukkà (festa de les llums jueva) i l'any nou. No tenia wifi m'hi vaig connectar algun dia amb les dades del mòbil però només vaig mirar com avançava. Ara ja torno a editar disculpi les molesties, Arze Trollguy (disc. Dragon Ball) (disc. Death Note) Hola Dani! Gracies per dir-me que m'he sortit amb l'article de la Bulma, es el segon que edito i aixó m'anima! Volia fer-te una pregunta: Com puc pujar les imatges grans? Esque no se com fer-ho. Gràcies per l'ajuda i felicitats per la pàgina! Ghibliana20 (discussió) 15:18, gen 19, 2013 (UTC)Ghibliana20Ghibliana20 (discussió) 15:18, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) T'has explicat molt bé. Dani! Ya m'ha quedat més clar :) Gràcies i que vagi bé! ^^ Ghibliana20 (discussió) 15:42, gen 19, 2013 (UTC)Ghibliana20Ghibliana20 (discussió) 15:42, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Hola Gracies per saludar, i et volia fer una pregunta; vull crear la pagina del mixet murri, pero no sé si anomenar-la mixet murri, karin, follet karin... quin nom li he de ficar?--GosBoig (disc.) 16:29, març 11, 2013 (UTC) : Gracies per dir-m'ho ;) per cert, com es fa una redirecció? Es que no ho he fet mai... --GosBoig (disc.) 19:01, març 11, 2013 (UTC) Redireccions Gràcies per explicar-m'ho! Ho he entès, cap problema;) --GosBoig (disc.) 14:23, març 12, 2013 (UTC) Tornada Holaaaa!!! T'enrecordes de mi? He estat ausent unes quantes semanes per varis temes, però he tornat! I espero quedar-me temps! Vagi beeeeé! ^^ Ghibliana20 (discussió) 21:35, març 16, 2013 (UTC)Ghibliana20Ghibliana20 (discussió) 21:35, març 16, 2013 (UTC) Dubte Acabo de crear l'article Núvol Kinton, però hi ha una cosa que no recordo: el núvol kinton apareix també a , no? P.D. Tinc firma nova! --200px|Jo canto igual GosBoig La meva discussió 18:26, abr 1, 2013 (UTC) : Un altre dubte (Soc molt pesat XD); tinc molt mala memoria i no recordo si l'Uub també es utilitza el Núvol Kinton. Tu t'en recordes? Gràcies! : --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual GosBoig La meva discussió 15:47, abr 3, 2013 (UTC) Hola! Estava fent això, en part perquè m'avorria i en part per aprendre a editar millor, i m'agradaria que m'expliquessis un parell de coses: #Com es fa per aplicar color a unes lletres però sense afegir-hi cap enllaç? #Com puc fer que alguna cosa quedi "plegada" per defecte? Gràcies! --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual GosBoig La meva discussió 20:03, abr 4, 2013 (UTC) Gràcies Hosti, jo també m'he enrotllat amb el tema anterior... Bueno, a lo que ibamos... Gracies per ajudar-me, és una mica complicat però crec que me'n sortiré; ja va agafant forma XD. Per cert, quan acabi el núvol començaré amb les forces espacials Gineu, et sembla bé? Gracies un altre cop! --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual GosBoig La meva discussió 18:32, abr 5, 2013 (UTC) : Haha! Gràcies per lo de la imatge; estava esperant a veure quan feien aquell capítol al Super3 per fer-ne una captura de pantalla. Ja que hi som, tens raó, els punts de la són molt curts, podriem fer-ne un de sol. Apa, dew! --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual GosBoig La meva discussió 20:06, abr 5, 2013 (UTC) P.D. Tranquil, t'has explicat bé. Hola Hola sóc Alvaro455. Mira, pensava crear uns articles sobre uns videojocs però no hi ha infobox. I la Wiki li faria falta tindre articles de Videojocs. Pense contribuir en aquesta Wiki molt activament, però sempre que puga. Salutacions. --Alvaro455 (discussió) 08:45, abr 7, 2013 (UTC) Quan pugues respon al meu missatge --Alvaro455 (discussió) 11:01, abr 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Benvinguda Ho assente pels meus errors, més aïna per tots els errors. El problema és que sóc valencià i hi ha paraules que varien, i per a evitar problemes lingüístics ús un traductor i rectifique alguns errors que tinc. Respecte a l'article que he creat abans, ho assente, ha sigut error meu. És molt rebombori perquè estic fent diverses coses al mateix temps. Respecte als videojocs: No passa res. Però si es pot evitar imatges o Spoiler sobre videjojuegos millor, perquè no seria tan urgent tindre articles sobre videojocs. Gràcies i salutacions --Alvaro455 (discussió) 11:09, abr 7, 2013 (UTC) P.D: Podries fer-me una firma tan fantàstica com tu tens? Imatge Hola! Estava ficant les imatges a això, seguint el model començat, i vaig pujar una imatge, però em vaig equivocar amb el nom; en comptes de Gotruks hauria de ser Gotrunks; podries canviar-ho? Gràcies! thumb|esquerra|150 px|La imatge --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual GosBoig La meva discussió 19:36, abr 7, 2013 (UTC) Diapositives en els Infoboxs Hola. Mira, en unes quantes Wikis ja estan utilitzant diapositives en els Infobox, i crec que ací vindria de faula. A més que la pàgina quede bé, evites afegir una imatge en una galeria o afegir una imatge a un text i que quede malament. Això és tot. Salutacions --Alvaro455 (discussió) 11:47, abr 8, 2013 (UTC) Sí, em referisc que en algunes wikis d'altres idiomes posen 2 o 3 imatges en l'infobox. Llicències: sí, sé del que tracten i com usar-les. Sent, podries fer-me una firma com la que tu tens? Salutacions --Alvaro455 (discussió) 15:01, abr 8, 2013 (UTC) Crear... Hola Dani! Com va? Em podries explicar com crear un parell de coses? Primer, com crear una plantilla, i després, com crear una categoria. Moltes gràcies i dew! --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual GosBoig La meva discussió 16:18, abr 9, 2013 (UTC) P.D. El Núvol Kinton ja està, excepte un parell d'imatges que no trobo, la d'en Nam, la de la Lanx i les de la Sirena i la dona musculosa. Imatges Hosti tu, ets un crack; moltes gràcies! T'han quedat totes molt bé. Només una cosa; en català crec que s'escriu Lanx, i nó Launch. De totes maneres moltes gracies també per explicarme lo de les plantilles i lo de les categories. Dew! --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual GosBoig La meva discussió 14:45, abr 10, 2013 (UTC) Personatge nou Hola! A veure, ara m'estic dedicant a les Forces Esp'e'''cials (XD) Gineu, com et vaig dir. Pero quan acabi, m'agradaria fer 1/2 aquesta pàgina, però no ho sé segur; a tu que et sembla? Dew! --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual 'GosBoig ' 'La meva discussió ' 15:46, abr 15, 2013 (UTC) 1 parell de coses... # M'agrada la teva nova pàgina d'usuari, és molt original. # Les 4 fletxes aquestes, de color vermell, que surten dalt de la pantalla, són noves, no? --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual 'GosBoig ' 'La meva discussió ' 19:18, abr 16, 2013 (UTC) : Si, estan molt bé; només un detallet: si comences a editar, després amagues el menú amb la tercer fletxa, i després l'intentes tornar a treure, nos surt bé. Per curiositat, de quin wiki l'has tret? : --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual 'GosBoig ' 'La meva discussió ' 20:11, abr 16, 2013 (UTC) Esborrar Hola! Mira, que estava fent una prova, però no ha funcionat; ara, aquesta pàgina no té utilitat; la pots esborrar, sisplau? Merci XD! --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual 'GosBoig ' 'La meva discussió ' 16:49, abr 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Forces Especials La idea està bé; l'únic problema és que crec que en una sola columna només hi hauriem de posar una cosa (Ho comento per que dius de ficar moltes coses a la segona). Ho faig ara mateix. Apa, dew! --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual 'GosBoig ' 'La meva discussió ' 15:47, abr 21, 2013 (UTC) : Eis! Anava a fer la taula de les forces especials, però no trobo ni l'edat, ni la procedència (només una suposició a la wiki espanyola de que el planeta d'en Recoome era el Planeta Kabocha). : --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual 'GosBoig ' 'La meva discussió ' 17:18, abr 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Forces Especials Sincerament, doncs... M'encanta XD. És genial. Però la procedència... no trobo la de ningú, potser ho hauriem de treure, no? --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual 'GosBoig ' 'La meva discussió ' 14:12, abr 24, 2013 (UTC) Nova saga Saps que? Últimament es parla molt d'una possible nova saga de Bola de Drac, que vindria després de , com si reemplacés ; tot i així, aquesta la faria Akira Toriyama. --200px|link=Usuari:GosBoig|Jo canto igual 'GosBoig ' 'La meva discussió ' 18:16, abr 26, 2013 (UTC) Imatges i Firma Re:Imatges Cap problema! Je m'en encarrego jo^^. Quan dius tots els personatges tots els personatges, vols dir els protagonistes, els antagonistes , els secundaris i tots, no? Re:Firma D'acord, ja està tot en ordre; Déu n'hi do, de tot el que s'havia de canviar XD! Moltes gracies; i per allò de que sortia tooooot el codi, precisament t'ho volia comentar. Moltes gràcies! -- 19:48, maig 4, 2013 (UTC) Amagar els anuncis Ei Dani! Com anem? Em sap greu, però no et porto massa bones notícies... Anant al gra: el botó "Amagar anuncis" de la funcionalitat que has afegit al wiki per a amagar els rails, baixar/pujar, etc. és il·legal. T'explico: a Wikia no li cauen els diners del cel, i ha de pagar els seus treballadors. Tu, jo, tots els usuaris, no paguem res per a fundar i editar wikis sota el seu domini. Així doncs, la manera de finançar-se que té Wikia és a través de la publicitat que posa als wikis. Fa uns mesos, a causa dels pocs ingressos i la necessitat d'augmentar-los, van afegir la molt criticada publicitat a totes les portades. Per això, aquest botó és "il·legal", més que res perquè estàs dient als usuaris "amaga els anuncis i fes que Wikia no pugui finançar-se". Tot això per una banda. Per l'altra, i explicant-ho tal i com m'ho va explicar en Bola, els wikis catalans no són rellevants per a Wikia i no són impulsats perquè no generen un benefici clar. Si comptem els pocs wikis catalans que hi ha, els pocs usuaris i els pocs wikis catalans actius i tenim en compte que almenys dos dels que encara són actius tenen posat un botó que permet als usuaris (usuaris dels pocs usuaris catalans) amagar el mètode de finançament de Wikia, quasi podem dir que som una "nosa", no creus? Resumint, que per evitar problemes amb el teu wiki (a ningú li agrada tenir alguna cosa il·legal) i ajudar (o no evitar) en el finançament dels wikis catalans, et demano que treguis aquest botó. Moltes gràcies! Sort i cuida't! 'BroOk (Disc. | OP Català Wiki)' 16:46, maig 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hola Dani, soc l'Arze m'he pasat un moment ara que tinc completament lliura a veure com anava que ja feia molt de temps que no m'hi pasava intentare tornar a l'estiu que no tindre gaire cosa que fer i tornar al ritme d'abans. Com vas noi? Espero que bé. Disculpa les molesties, que vagi bé. Fons imatges Aloha! Recordes que em vas demanar que si sabia treure el fons de les imatges (Aquí)? Doncs ho he estat preguntant, i un amic meu ho pot fer; demà li passo les imatges, i a veure quan triga. Apa dew!!! -- 14:14, maig 13, 2013 (UTC) : Jo no tant XD; només faig 3r ESO, i no hi ha tants examens com a la uni! Tot i així, també tinc feina... Déu n'hi do ;) -- 14:31, maig 13, 2013 (UTC) Tori-Bot Hola! Et volia dir que d'aquí poc crearé el Tori-Bot, i ja n'he pujat la imatge (en part perquè la volia a la meva nova firma i en part per crear l'article), però la imatge de l'anglesa no m'agrada gaire. Tu que creus? Per cert, tinc el joc de ''Blue Dragon, i allà l'anomenen Toripo; hi ha alguna cosa a la Plantilla:Personatge? A l'apartat de sobrenom, potser? -- 15:41, maig 14, 2013 (UTC) : Mira, doncs de moment la deixo com està, i si es canvia ja canviaré també la firma; binga, va molta sort amb els exàmens ;). Per cert, com que és el personatge d'en Toriyama, utilitzaré les seves dades, d'acord? : -- 16:48, maig 14, 2013 (UTC) : (Firma actualitzada XD) Arreglar Episodis Hosti... Quina parrafada m'has escrit, eh? Total, que he de canviar Saga d'en Buu per Saga d'en Buu Així de facil, no? Doncs ja està, ja ho aniré fent. T'agrada la meva nova firma? La vella era massa grossa i aparatosa.-- 13:08, maig 15, 2013 (UTC) : A veure, els de a partir del 201 ja estan (tots d'una tacada en un a tarda XD). Els anteriors ja els has fet tu no? I els de ? Per cert, la teva nova firma és aquesta, no? Quin codi més complicat, déu n'hi do... -- 16:25, maig 15, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Planner Tu tens la medalla Wiki Planner ''amb 2.500 conexions; jo l'acabo d'aconseguir amb 250 conexions; casi el mateix, no? (Buaaaa...) -- 14:23, maig 16, 2013 (UTC) Episodis Bé, doncs ara ja estan, no? Si, queda crear els que falten, però els ja creats, ja està, no? Ha sigut una pallissa, però jo he passat d'haver afegit '''50' categories a haver-ne afegit 389! Prou bé, no-- 16:15, maig 18, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki Em podries explicar, siusplau, que és el MediaWiki:Wikia? És que jo no sé gairebé que és (en realitat no tinc ni idea de que és :P). M'agradaria saber-ho, perquè potser començo un wiki, a l'estiu, que tindré temps, i sembla important. Gràcies! -- 19:38, maig 19, 2013 (UTC) BDSD Hola! Crec que seria una bona idea fer una galeria amb imatges dels personatges a Bola de Drac SD; també aquestes imatges les podríem ficar-les a la pàgina dels personatges. Que et sembla? -- 18:01, maig 23, 2013 (UTC) : Jo en tinc bastants, perquè m'he estat llegint el comic a internet, i quan veia una imatge bona l'agafava, en tinc d'en freezer forma 1 i 4, d'en cèl·lula forma 1, 2 i 3, del Follet tortuga, del Buu gras, del petit, d'en Satan, d'en Shenron (que hauria de ser un article important a fer), d'en Goku, d'en Goku ssj, d'en Iamxa, d'en Krilin, de l'Oolong, del Núvol Kinton, d'en Son Gohan ssj i ssj2, de l'Ox Satan. (Déu n'hi do quina llista de noms, eh?)-- 14:26, maig 24, 2013 (UTC) : Per cert com que són captures de pantalla, hi fico aquesta llicència, no?-- 14:54, maig 24, 2013 (UTC) Shenron SD Tinc dues imatges pel drac shenron: , o . Tu quina creus que és la millor? -- 09:32, maig 26, 2013 (UTC) Fletxes ALO! Soc jo, el pesat de sempre (XD). Avui et volia comentar una coseta d'aquelles les tres fletxes que hi ha a la part de dalt; la part de la dreta de tot apareix com "trencada", amb una petita línia separada, no sé si m'entens... doncs a veure si es podria arreglar. Gràcies!-- 17:18, maig 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Un parell de cosetes Eiii Ja m'he fixat en que fas els episodis (déu n'hi do quina de feina, no?) Segurament si, que faran , ja ho han fet altres cops, com a molt pararan al arribar a , però jo no ho miro (gaire) ja m'he vist la serie un munt de vegades. Si vols, t'ajudo a posar imatges i fer episodis; n'estic fent algunes captures de pantalla d'aquí o d'aquí. Només una queixa de les imatges que ha penjat són molt petites, no? I per últim, quan has escrit allò de perquè tu i jo som poquets... Tu que coneixes els altres usuaris que estaven aquí, no els podries dir alguna cosa? No sé, l'Usuari:Mr.trollguy, l'Usuari:Lord Revne, l'Usuari:Dryrom... tu que els coneixes. A vinga, adeu!-- 15:50, juny 3, 2013 (UTC) Spolight Hola! L'altre dia, navegant pel món de Wikia vaig veure l'Spotlight de la wiki espanyola: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__spotlights/images/88bd8dd771330139b26080f55f18cf1a.jpg I vaig veure que era molt semblant al nostre: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__spotlights/images/0ad110edec76952d12dbf35ca36ef2ee.gif Quasi bé la mateixa imatge però desplaçada; això no es podria canviar? Crec que s'han d'haver creat 200 pàgines noves des de que es va instaurar l'Spotlight (no sé quan es va decidir), podríem ficar-ne un de nou, no? Apa, passa-ho bé!-- 15:46, juny 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:varies cosetes Bé, sempre és bo trobar noves notícies XD! Ja has aconseguit descobrir quants articles tenia el wiki quan es va instaurar l'spolight? Ja he vist que has escrit els missatges als antics usuaris, un wuki sense usuaris és com... eh... un wiki sense usuaris (quin símil més ben trobat XD). I sobre els episodis, quina panxada t'has fotut, noi. Et mereixes un aplaudiment (*clap*, *clap*). Em deixo res? Si, una petita cosa, el fons del wiki només em funciona quan estic a la portada; t'ho podries mirar? Gràcies! Apa, ja està, ara si. Bona nit!-- 21:44, juny 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bola Genki Hola! Gracies per mirar-te els noms de la Bola Genki (estem en paus, jo et vaig ajudar amb el Kamehameha XD), però m'hauries d'ajudar a traduir aquest nom, perquè en aquest hi he ficat Bola d'Odi, una traducció de la castellana (http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bola_del_Rencor), i l'altra sortirà d'aquí poc al vespre i ja ho miraré. Per lo de l'spotlight, obrim un fòrum, no? Jo diria alguna imatge on sortís el drac Shenron, se n'hauria de buscar alguna.-- 17:03, juny 20, 2013 (UTC) : Sobre la bola de venjança. a la wiki anglesa ho divideixen entre dos pàgines: Revenge Death Ball i Revenge Death Ball Final; potser les hauriem de fer les dos, no creus? I sobre la imatgé... arriba lestiu i he acabat les classes; encara hi ha temps XD -- 19:34, juny 20, 2013 (UTC) Fusió Goku i Satan Eis! Qua tal tot? Ja veig que vas "catalanitzant l'anglesa" com diu l'enrik XD. Et vull demanar una coseta; al nom de la fusió fictícia d'en Goku i el Senyor Satan, que l'he de posar per la bola genki, com n'hi podem dir? A l'anglesa en diuen Gokule, però a mi no em sona gaire bé (aquí mai li han dit Hercule); podriem optar per els altres noms: Gotan (el japonès) o Gokutan; tu que creus? Jo optaria per Gotar, per mantenir l'idea de Toriyama; si no ens inventem un altre nom XD (Satanku?). Per cert per l'spotlight quina frase posem? A mi ja m'està bé la teva. Apa, dew!-- 19:37, juny 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Missatge Hola! Sento no haver estat aquí tant de temps. Veuràs, quan et vaig dir que estaria aqui més temps, se'm va trencar l'ordinador xD. De fet, encara està trencat, estic a l'ordinador de la meva germana. Aquests mesos no he agafat cap ordinador. Ara, a l'estiu, intentaré estar més per aqui. No t'estranyis que tingui un munt de falles... Porto molt de temps sense editar. Salutacions! Ghibliana20 (discussió) 13:54, jul 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spotlight i Re:Bola Genki *'Spotlight': són bones notícies, no? Tot i així, aquesta tarda encara no estava activat u.u *'Bola Genki': gracies! Em falta crear les variants, de moment només tinc la Ultra Bola Genki, però li faré una apretada i em ficaré amb el Tori-Bot. *-- 20:48, jul 10, 2013 (UTC) Blogs Hola! A partir d'ara els blogs creats quedaran a la Categoria:Entrades de blog. Canvia quan puguis els blogs ja creats, que estan a Categoria:Entrades de bloc i així tots (vells i nous) quedaran a la mateixa categoria. T'ho hagués fet jo com he fet a One Piece Català Wiki i a la Central, però el bot aquí no té poders d'admin per editar blogs xDD Vinga vagi bé! --'BroOk (Disc. | OP Català Wiki)' 16:58, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) Manga-anime Eis! Que tal tot? L'altre dia, mirant pel wiki anglès vaig veure que tenien diverses imatges del manga, i vaig pensar en fer una manga-anime (per exemple amb el tabber), però vaig veure que aquí havíeu decidit no ficar diapositives als Char Box; que creus tu? Per cert, es normal que triguin tant a canviar l'spotlight?-- 19:11, ago 3, 2013 (UTC) : A veure, he fet una prova aquí amb en Iamxa; que et sembla com queda? 17:25, ago 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Benvinguda 2 Gràcies per la benvinguda. He llegit açò missatge abans d'anar-me'n de vacacions; estaré fora 1 setmana o 2, i per tant no estaré per ací. Precisament vaig a Barcelona i després a Eivissa. Respecte l'article de Buu, pense que cal separar totes les seccions dels Buu en articles, perquè crec jo que per a la gran quantitat d'informació serà més correcte i còmode. Crec que açò és tot, fins que ens tornem a veure. --Alvaro455 (discussió) 07:49, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Una pregunta Només això, una petita pregunta; per què has reanomenat Son Gohan a Gohan? Potser és una mania meva, però en català mai li han dit Gohan, i si t'hi fixes jo sempre poso Son Gohan; a més, Son Gohan és el nom sencer. Ja està, res més.-- 09:52, ago 15, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, només era la meva opinió; suposo que si deixem la redirecció ja està bé. Per cert, aquesta tarda estava mirant i he vist que aquí et falta Hands Up (ja que hi soc t'aviso) -- 14:54, ago 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandalisme Mira quins dies... Fa poc he d'avisar a en BroOk i avui a tu. Mira aquest usuari: Usuari:95.61.44.141, que ha fet això; s'hauria de bloquejar un temps, dic jo. Vinga dew! -- 18:52, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) : No res, és la meva feina; per cert, t'agrada com queda això? -- 11:08, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Videl No m`ha sapigut greu, al contrari, m'afalaga! Gràcies per posar-ho al facebook! Ghibliana20 (discussió) 19:13, ago 31, 2013 (UTC)Ghibliana20 Per fi! Mira, per fi s'ha actualitzat!-- 17:19, set 4, 2013 (UTC) :Tot i així no està del tot actualitzat; ahir vaig veure el vell i el nou de costat XD; per cert, s'han deixat d'escriure la paraula Wiki U.u -- 16:35, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Suposo que és una prova pero... No t'has equivocat de wiki XD? -- 19:51, set 12, 2013 (UTC) :Molt bé! Només una cosa et volia comentar; podries canviar també els colors de la línia de la vora, perquè en alguns com el Fènix o el Tigre-sabre no queda del tot bé en blau, no sé si m'explico prou bé... Gràcies per tot! 06:35, set 13, 2013 (UTC) ::D'acord, tot bé; ara per passar-ho a Blue Dragon només he de copiar aquest codi al mateix apartat del MediaWiki, no? I a la plantilla ja ho faràs tu; sort que et tinc ajudant-me, que si no m'agafaria una migranya... -- 11:43, set 14, 2013 (UTC) Aparença Ei! He vist que has personalitzat l'aspecte de les categories i de l'enquesta (de moment ningú no ha votat en contra teu ni del wiki ^^), sincerament m'encanta, però crec que a les categories hi hauries de ficar una mica de vora (taronja crec). Ja està, això és tot. -- 19:34, oct 9, 2013 (UTC) Retorn Hola company!!! Per si no t'enrecordes, fa més o menys un any vaig començar a editar en aquesta wiki, i en dues o tres setmanes vaig fer un centenar d'edicions. Estava força engrescat amb la idea de poder ajudar a millorar la wiki, ja que, amb tota modèstia, hem considero una enciclopèdia ambulant de Bola de Drac. Però entre que estava a punt d'arribar el nadal, la feina, i que esperava el naixement del meu primer fill (ara tinc un nano ben maco) vaig d'eixar de conectar-me. Durant aquest any he entrat alguns cops i he vist que heu fet molta feina, canvis a la portada i sobretot molta més informació als articles, tenint en compte que ara mateix només sou dos treballant. T'escric tota aquesta parrafada per dir-te que penso tornar a ajudar-vos sempre que pugui. Actualment sóc administrador a la wiki de la sèrie Castle, i tinc moltíssima feina a fer ja que estic sol, però vull trobar una miqueta de temps per, de tant en tant, per passar-me per aquí i fer alguna coseta. Des que edito a la wiki de Castle he aprés moltes coses, sobretot en termes de codi HTML, així que hem serà més fàcil fer edicions a les pàgines. Pero encara hem queda mooolt per aprendre, i com administrador cal saber més, així que m'agradaría poder comptar amb la teva ajuda per poder resoldre questions d'aquest tipus. Salutacions --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 16:09, nov 27, 2013 (UTC) Vàndal Fa dies que no t'esctivia ^^. Tot i així, no dic res de, bo; l'Usuari:88.13.36.253 ha creat l'article Paikuhan amb vandalisme, suposo que ja ho veuràs quan et connectis, i jo ara l'arreglo. -- 19:32, nov 29, 2013 (UTC) Projectes Bon dia Dani!!! Fa poc vaig veure tant al perfil d'en Gosboig com al teu que teniu escrites algunes coses que voleu fer a la wiki, com les Forces Especials Gineu. Doncs a mi m'agradaria ocupar-me de fer l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella. Com no sé si us ho dieu abans de fer res perque l'altre ho tingui en compte jo t'ho comento. Suposo que com som pocs treballant a la wiki és díficil coincidir en un mateix article, però per si un cas ho dic perquè ho sapigueu. Deixeu-me fer-ho a mi i de mica en mica ho aniré completant. P.D. he fet canvis a l'article del Rastrejador i per tant he tret la plantilla d'esbós. Salutacions --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 12:11, des 9, 2013 (UTC) Projectes (2) Això de la firma també m'ho van comentar al demanar ser admin de Castle, deien que no sortia bé ja que estava en català xDD Ja ho he canviat a com m'has dit. Respecte a la plantilla d'"Episodio" no vaig entendre bé el perquè del teu canvi fins que ahir, al fer un article nou d'un episodi, vaig veure que hi sortia la categoria sense haver-la posada jo. Gràcies!! Lord Revne (disc.) 12:49, des 9, 2013 (UTC) Imatges Hola nano, tinc dos dubtes respecte a les imatges. Primer: si pujo imatges que he buscat a Google, la llicència Fairuse també serveix? I segon: un cop he pujat imatges a un article no aconsegueixo posar-les al marge esquerre, sempre es queden al dret, ni tan sols arrossegant-les. Hem va passar amb l'article d'en Mutaito (tu ho vas corregir) i ara m'ha tornat ha passar amb l'Episodi 2 (BDZ). Com diria en Satan, hi ha cap truc? Salutacions --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 16:32, des 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Manga-Anime Vaale, funcionar funciona, ara és qüestió de mirar-se quina zona és (més o menys ja ho suposo). No existeix un js portàtil XD?-- 22:06, des 26, 2013 (UTC) Hola :)! Acab-ho de registrarme hi vull ajudar amb la creació de continguts. El problema que tinc es, que a l'hora de fer la plantilla del personatge no sé com posar-hi la foto...¿Hem pots ajudar? Nadal Hola Dani!! espero que els dies que portem de festes els estiguis passant bé. Així que et desitjo una bona entrada d'any i que et sembla com a propòsit pel 2014...arribar als 1000 articles!!! Bon Nadal i bones festes!!! --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 16:43, des 31, 2013 (UTC) Dubte de música Hola Dani!!! He vist que has fet l'episodi 48 de Bola de Drac, i m'he enrecordat que en aquest episodi surt una cançó que, com totes les que hi ha a la sèrie amb la lletra en català, és molt bona. I la meva preguntaa és: alguna vegada has pensat en aquestes cançons (que surten sobretot a la primera part de la sèrie) i si les podem incloure d'alguna manera a la wiki? És a dir, posar per exemple: títol:------, lletra:-------, episodis on surt:------ Lord Revne (disc.) 15:24, gen 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ara que ho dius, potser estalviaríem feina posant cada cançó directament a l'episodi on surt, a l'apartat "Trivia" o "Curiositats". Fiquem l'àudio o el video com bé dius i podria quedar força bé. Així no caldria fer una pàgina nova amb aquestes cançons, però estaria bé posar-les a la categoria corresponent (he vist que hi ha la categoria "Música de Bola de Drac"). :--'Lord Revne (disc.)' 16:34, gen 22, 2014 (UTC)